


Reminiscing

by Queenie18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Husbands, Happy Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, My OTP, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Sappy Alec Lightwood, i love them, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: With his husband, the dark days are not so lonely.With his husband, the good days are just that bit brighter.—Alec reminisces on his life as an immortal.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Reminiscing

Alec watched the gentle rolls of the waves as they settled on the beach.

It was peaceful, moments like this. Where the world was silent and he was alone with his thoughts.

Quiet, small and entirely him.

He grinned softly as he watched how the foam faded into the sand, the movement repetitive and yet, entirely unique with each cycle.

Once, he thought he would never have this. He thought that his days would be spent fighting and always obedient. That he would became a leader then move through the ranks of the Clave with a pretty girl at his side.

Then came Magnus Bane, a charismatic storm that was too wild to harness, too large to contain into a single emotion. And Alec never wanted his husband to be submitted into something as weak, as small as a word.

He was more. He was something great, something completely new and thrilling.

The wind seemed to hum a tune around him. It was warm, humid and drenched him in a way the wind didn’t in New York. But it wasn’t unwelcome. Anything new was always, always welcome.

After nearly two hundred years alive, Alec was continually surprised about how much of the world was still new to him. And now, standing on this small beach on the coast of Indonesia - this was a perfect experience he could cherish, not alone - not ever again.

Of course, he had the right person at his side.

There was a subtle passion in the beach. It was painted in the brilliant blue of the sea. In the delicate whiteness of the sand. And it was thrumming inside him, a constant beat in his heart that pulled him onwards, outwards, to somewhere new.

After the death of his parabati, the last of his immediate family, Alec grew an insatiable urge to travel, to see, to live, to breath.

He had been everywhere.

And it wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t enough when he and Magnus danced on the Eiffel Tower. It wasn’t enough when they ran through the streets of Venice, giggling as if they were teenagers again. And it wasn’t enough when they learnt the patterns of each others skin under different skies. It couldn’t never be enough.

Because a life with Magnus, with his husband, was everything.

He had been reborn with Magnus. Had woken up.

And he planned to spend those days learning just how wonderful the world was.

There were dark days. Days spent in mourning, in weighted silence as he sat, alone, consumed. And sometimes, maybe for months, he went on his journeys alone. Just to breath, to grow on his own and find another part of him he had yet to unlock.

But in the end, there was always Magnus. And there always would be.

Alec grinned privately at his heart, at the rune etched there.

A gift from a red haired girl who had done more for the Shadow world than she remembered. A girl he had hated and yet had grown to love, as a sister, as a friend. Someone who was never forgotten even as she spent her days as mundane as she begun them.

_Immortal_ , it read.

He often wondered what would of happened if Magnus hadn’t stop his wedding. If Clary hadn’t stormed into their lives. If he had never gone after Magnus in Edom. If he had decide that they were just too different after all.

If he had never chosen the rune when it had appeared in a carefully wrapped envelope all those years ago.

But he had chosen and it had led him here, in this small, almost forgotten part of the world.

His feet tickled where the waves drifted over them, cooling the heat pulsing through him despite his obvious lack of clothing.

A lot had changed. That weight that had constantly dragged him down, always there, always reminding - it was gone. Had been since he resigned from the Clave almost more than a century ago.

Magnus and him, they had decided to be selfish.

They had fought and they had lost amongst the many wins.

But now? Now it was just them, perhaps for eternity.

And Alec couldn’t imagine a more perfect future.

There were soft crunches on the sand behind him as his husband appeared, wrapping his hands around Alec, leaning his head on his back.

Alec always awed at the way his body instinctively curled into Magnus. He was alive under his touch. Under the teasing fingers and knowing grins, he felt like himself, like someone who deserved that love, that admiration.

“Everything okay, sayang?” His husband whispered, muffled into his skin, causing delightful sparks to shiver up his spine.

Alec looked up at the moon, it’s pale light constant and beautiful in its simplicity. There was beauty in the small moments. And there would always be, with Magnus by his side.

With his husband, the dark days are not so lonely.

With his husband, the good days are just that bit brighter.

“Yes.” Alec replied, turning around so he could lean down to kiss those lips made for him. “Everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore them, okay :,)
> 
> Now I have an account here, I feel like I’m just going to be spam posting malec fan fictions that have been sitting in my iPad for months. Eh, idc.
> 
> Commets are welcomed :) I need to rant my love of malec with people after all ;))
> 
> Also, no beta reads so let me know of mistakes <3
> 
> Now let me go cry over my favourite husbands in peace :)))


End file.
